


Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he's fallen in love with him

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, kaoru realizes he likes men, not pwp for once, reikao and kogadonis are endgame btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this pic: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cjot4vnUUAEPF5J.jpg<br/>--------<br/>He’d tried to be supportive, but the best he could muster was indifference at this point. There was just something about seeing Rei with Koga that made his upper lip curl in disgust. A year ago their underclassman followed Rei around like a puppy, clearly idolizing him, and now they played this strange game of slinging insults and sharing kisses, and it was just so…</p>
<p>“Gross...” Kaoru murmured, tapping his phone to reply to text messages. Instead of attending unit practice today, he sat at a cafe, treating his date (of course he was on a date) as if she was the brightest star in the sky. Thumbs idly tapped on the smartphone keyboard, and he scratched his head. If only he could remember her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THIS PIC https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cjot4vnUUAEPF5J.jpg
> 
> "(character) realizes hes gay" just feels so overdone... but when i saw that pic i was like, okay, this is Literally Kaoru.  
> This isn't an au or anything, everything is exactly the same except Rei and Kaoru are living in an apartment together as per the pic

The front door of the apartment clicked open as Kaoru turned the key, two pairs of boots by the entryway were a dead giveaway of what to expect; though the point was driven home by the not-so-quiet murmurs, voices emanating from he and Rei’s shared bedroom.

Kaoru winced.

Disgusting. They really should be doing this shit elsewhere. The blond passed the door of the bedroom he and Rei shared; he didn’t even want to knock. He was sexiled, he could tell that much. 

The living room was as good as his new home. Too bad it shared a wall with the bedroom, there was only so much you could do in these small apartments. The comfort of an armchair welcomed Kaoru as he unceremoniously spread out on it, kicking his legs up onto the table and taking out his phone. Irritated, his head thudded on the wall behind him, and he looked up at the ceiling wondering where his life could have possibly gone this wrong.

He’d tried to be supportive, but the best he could muster was indifference at this point. There was just something about seeing Rei with Koga that made his upper lip curl in disgust. A year ago their underclassman followed Rei around like a puppy, clearly idolizing him, and now they played this strange game of slinging insults and sharing kisses, and it was just  _ so… _

“Gross...” Kaoru murmured, tapping his phone to reply to text messages. Instead of attending unit practice today, he sat at a cafe, treating his date (of  _ course  _ he was on a date) as if she was the brightest star in the sky. Thumbs idly tapped on the smartphone keyboard, and he scratched his head. If only he could remember her name.

A thud on the other side of the wall made Kaoru lose any train of thought.

_ “You piece of shit, that hurt!” _

_ “Apologies doggie, that was my mistake. Are you going to be greedy and have me make it up to you somehow?” _

_ “Yeah, firs’ things first I want your mouth on m--” _

Kaoru’s fist hit the wall behind him, “Oh my god, you two, this is my own house and I can hear you.”

The voices on the other side of the wall stopped, followed by quiet whispers that Kaoru couldn’t quite make out.

_ “Kaoru-kun, I know you’d rather not have this conversation, but this is as much my house as it is yours, and--” _

_ “You talkin’ to Hakaze...-senpai, for real? I’m fucking naked and you’re talking to that bastard on the other side of the wall?” _

Kaoru didn’t need the visual, he could have gone his entire life without that visual. Rei, probably bent over Koga, pushing his body around in all sorts of ways. It made him sick to think of dudes like that.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, “I know it’s our room, but right now I want to be in it--”

_ “Kukuku, well, you’re welcome to come in” _

A resounding “ _ NO _ ” was heard from both sides of the wall.

Kaoru sighed, “Can’t you just do that in a love hotel or something? That way I don’t have to deal with the sounds… the smell...”

_ “Can we use our unit budget for that, huh? I ain’t payin’ out of pocket because you’re being a princess about this.” _

This was getting ridiculous, Koga’s just being little shit at this point.

_ “Doggie is right, the way I see it, that decision would positively benefit three of the four of us in Undead, so perhaps it’s a worthwhile investment an--” _

The blond’s fist collided with the wall once more, “We are absolutely not using the unit budget so you can  _ fuck. _ ” he resisted adding something akin to:  _ and train your dog to stop talking back _ . Why couldn’t they just be two normal people and not do this, not where he’s affected by it at least…

It’s not like Kaoru had a problem with gay people, I mean, this is Yumenosaki after all. An idol school. It’s a relatively safe wager that most of the student body is some flavor of not-straight. It was just something about Rei and Koga, something that made Kaoru want to cover his eyes and demand they take it elsewhere, somewhere he couldn’t see. There was something disgusting about their whole relationship, not because it’s gay or anything, he had to clarify that at all opportunities. Kaoru swore to himself that if Koga were a girl he would feel the same. 

It was annoying, seeing them together. Not the kind of annoying Kaoru’s familiar with, the kind he feels in his head when he’s getting nagged to go to practise, a new kind of annoying. He rubbed his temples, he totally didn’t want to be thinking about this right now.

_ “Oy, you gonna get back to it or talk to your goddamn boyfriend through the wall all damn day? Just invite him in here, have a friendly fucking conversation while you’re balls deep in my ass why don’t you--” _

That’s an excuse to leave if Kaoru ever heard one. He grabbed his phone, put his shoes on, and shut the door loud enough that the two occupying the bedroom would know they’re alone.

* * *

**To: Second year #2 (the good one)**

you around? 

**Received:**

I AM AT THE SUPERMARKET BY THE SCHOOL, THERE ARE MANY NICE CUTS OF MEAT FOR SALE TODAY.

**To: Second year #2 (the good one)**

ooookay, cool. don’t buy them, we’re going to get something to eat. also turn off caps lock lol

**Received:**

HOW. 

**To: Second year #2 (the good one)**

nvm, I’ll show u later haha

meet me here, I’ll be a min but you can get us a table if you want

_ [image attached] _

Kaoru’s phone buzzed once more, affirming the directions he provided. 

Within minutes (as promised, for once) he arrived at the restaurant, immediately spotting the the purple head of hair belonging to his fellow Undead member. He took a seat across from him. Adonis’s face was buried in the menu, though upon hearing Kaoru he looked up with a quiet and polite, “Hello Hakaze-senpai”

“Glad you could make it”

Adonis pointed at the menu, “Is this all meat?” an incredulous look in his eyes.

“Yes,” Kaoru explained, tapping the table between them, “This part of the table comes off and you can cook it, like a grill.” 

Adonis tilted his head upon hearing the tapping noise, the table definitely wasn’t filled with wood, and it intrigued him, “You cook the meat?”

“Yeah,” Kaoru lifted the cover off the table, showing a small grill, ”I’ve wanted to come here for a while, but you can’t really bring girls here y’know?”

“Why not?”

The blond laughed, twirling the paper-wrapped chopsticks in his hand,“Oh my god Adonis, girls don’t like this kind of thing at all, a pastry shop or the zoo is a far better place for a date.” Adonis was a kind guy, decently good looking, Kaoru was sure he could whip him into shape in no time. But that’s not the motive for today.

Adonis rest his chin on his hand, evidently deep in thought, “Is it? But then how will you make sure she grows big and strong? Do you prepare a healthy lunch?” He then listed all the types of foods, their nutritional benefits; Kaoru didn’t pay much mind to it, letting the other boy talk and simultaneously realizing they’re each trying to attract very different people.

Once the cuts of meat were well and ordered, Kaoru returned to the topic at hand, “So like, what do you think of Sakuma-san and his puppy?”

“Sakuma-senpai and Oogami?” Adonis clarified over the hiss of meat on the grill, “They’re both very kind, just the other day Oogami offered to introduce me to his friends.”

“Koga has friends?”

Adonis cleared his throat, “They’re dogs, but yes, Oogami has many friends.”

Weird. Kaoru hoped Koga didn’t track dog hair into his room. Either way, he wasn’t getting the answers he wanted.

Kaoru watched Adonis take a piece of meat off the grill, placing it into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. He decided to clarify, “Neat, but-- what do you think of them together?”

“They make a good team, they get a lot of applause onstage, don’t they?”

This was like pulling teeth.

Kaoru scratched his head, adding more meat to the grill, “Yeah but, isn’t there anything strange about it? Weird, you know?”

“Hakaze-senpai, I don’t think that’s a polite thing to say...”

Exasperated, Kaoru sighed, “Oh come  _ on  _ Adonis, you pick now of all times to get the point? I don’t care that it’s gay or whatever,” he noted Adonis’s stare, as if to say  _ ‘Oh really?’ _ Regardless he continued on, “I don’t care about how gay it is, but doesn’t it just rub you the wrong way? Like, do you ever see them and get this pain in your chest like  _ ‘Eww, gross’ _ ?”

“I’m not sure what you mean about finally getting the point, but I don’t think it’s very nice to single them out like this.” Adonis rebuttled, ever so gently and politely, “If it’s chest pain you’re concerned about, I’ll walk you to the school nurse as needed. It’s important you’re healthy.”

As Kaoru watched Adonis inhale more meat, he squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. He seriously couldn’t get his point across without Adonis thinking of him as an asshole, could he? “It’s not like..” he attempted to clarify, “It’s not like, I got punched in the chest, or my lungs stop working. It’s just kind of this lingering pain, you know? Like it’s this annoyed feeling. Like, I don’t want to be here seeing this, it makes me ill. If it was a girl, I'd suffer through it, but I can't have guys making me sick!”

The party of two resumed eating in silence, Adonis only speaking up to thank the waitress as she refilled their glasses of water, or to order more meat.

Maybe, Kaoru thought, maybe he was an asshole.

He’d have to live with that. But, what if Rei made him move out?

But he really didn’t want that, not over something stupid like this.

“Hakaze-senpai,” Adonis spoke up, “Do you feel alright? Here with me?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kaoru answered, not quite sure where this was going.

Purple hair drooped past Adonis’s eye as he tilted his head, thinking hard about something. “If I kissed you, would you be in pain?”

Kaoru almost dropped his glass of water into his lap, sputtering, “W-What kind of question is that!? I’m not  _ gay  _ Adonis.”

Adonis’s eyes went wide, the most flustered Kaoru had seen him, “Perhaps that’s a poor example.” he paused, every passing second making Kaoru slightly more uncomfortable, “If I were to kiss… Oogami… would you be in pain?”

Kaoru could sort of see what he was trying to accomplish with the previous question… albeit badly, “I wouldn’t care, you second years are none of my business.”

Adonis nodded, speaking his thoughts aloud to attempt to draw any conclusion from this, “I can kiss Oogami, but, Sakuma-senpai is different?”

“Of  _ course  _ not!” Kaoru replied a little too quickly, a sick feeling rising in his stomach. Rei was different, but he didn’t know how to explain it. 

“But--” Adonis began, sensing an obvious flaw in Kaoru’s logic, but torn on whether it’s impolite to voice. Gears turned in his brain, all he could discern for certain was that Kaoru had some kind of issue with Rei. Choosing his words carefully, he broke the silence, offering something relatively neutral, “Have you tried speaking to him about it?”

Kaoru shook his head; no, he hadn’t. 

Maybe this conversation was a mistake, Kaoru was thinking too hard. His head was aching and his stomach did flips in his chest. Kaoru placed the remainder of the cooked meat on a plate, offering it to Adonis. “Look, I really gotta go and--” he placed a few bills (more than enough to cover his half of the tab) on the table, picking up any belongings, “I just, okay, I’ll talk to you later? See you at practice tomorrow.”

Adonis called after him, “You’re going to practice?”

* * *

The emotionally lost third year wandered home, allowing a wave of relief to wash over him as he noticed a single pair of boots in the doorway. He tapped his shoes against the doormat before removing them, setting the pair of shoes beside Rei’s.

“Are you home?” Kaoru called out, already aware of the answer.

As predicted, he heard a “Yes” from the living room. 

Kaoru had two options: he could ignore Rei, go on with business as usual, or he could follow Adonis’s advice, and talk to Rei about it.

Against his better judgment, he went with the latter. Kaoru grabbed a drink from the fridge, taking a seat across from Rei.

A towel was carelessly hung around his neck, still-wet hair keeping it damp. He must have showered, or,  _ they _ must have showered, he corrected himself. Kaoru squinted in disgust at the thought. He didn't want Rei and Koga’s two slippery dude bodies doing shit in their shared shower.

“So…” Kaoru began, not entirely sure where he was taking this.

He didn't have to worry, Rei spoke up, “My apologies for earlier, doggie was a little too feisty.” Kaoru felt his mood sour; why did he have to bring up Koga? Although, if he actually did go through with it like Adonis said, and talk to Rei about his feelings, Koga would have come up anyway.

“He was, it's a little gross to hear two guys doing that you know?”

Rei laughed, “I'm sorry it offended you, your sensitive heart.”

Kaoru huffed, “It's normal to be grossed out by something like this!” But then asked himself,  _ ’Right?’ _ as if uncertain, “It's not like I haven't done this kind of thing before, but not at home with a roommate, and with you it's--”

“With men? I get it Kaoru-kun… We've been over this before. That's the difference between you and I.”

Kaoru didn't really know how to reply. How was he supposed to voice,  _ ‘I get this sick angry feeling in my chest when I see you and Koga together’ _ without sounding like a total asshole? “Okay but like…” He began, “Do it at Koga’s house instead, yeah? Or at least alternate or something!” That seemed like a fair compromise. 

Rei twirled his hair around his finger, “We already do that, it's doggie’s house on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday.”

Kaoru felt like that was way more than he ever wanted to know, he didn't  _ ask _ their fuck schedule. Why are they doing it so often anyway? Doesn't Koga get sore? Thinking about it, Kaoru figured they could always trade off, but Rei really didn't seem like that type and--

“Kaoru-kun? Perhaps that was a bit much for your innocent nature, hmhm?” The corner of Rei’s lips quirked up in a smile. His body slowly rose, removing the damp towel from his neck. Kaoru’s heart beat out of his chest as Rei moved closer to him, then closer, until Rei’s back was bent and he was a mere few inches from Kaoru’s face. 

Kaoru felt himself getting red, his cheeks flushed and all he could do was stutter out, “W-What are…?” Before the towel was on his cheek, wiping just below his lip. 

“How careless, you had some food left there,” Rei calmly stated, before leaving the room, “I'm going to take a nap, I'll awake once it's dark.”

“It doesn't make me happy to be doted on by guys you know!” Kaoru sputtered, hand oh his face assessing the damage. His cheeks were warm, and he could still smell the lingering scent of Rei’s conditioner. It wasn't unpleasant, and that's what surprised him the most.

* * *

**To: Second year #2 (the good one)**

you awake?

**Received:**

it”S 11 at night senpai

**To: Second year #2 (the good one)**

didn’t ask for sass, asked if u were awake smh

**Received:**

sry,i am 

**Outgoing call to: Second year #2 (the good one)**

Kaoru hears a yawn as soon as Adonis picks up, then an apology. He must have been sleeping, that’s too bad for him.

“So Adonis...” Kaoru begins.

“Yeah?”

“I guess I’m sorry to call you so late,” Kaoru apologized, “I don’t usually call guys,” he added, as if he somehow needed to affirm this. “Sakuma-san just left, so...” Kaoru trailed off. He didn’t want to say it was okay to gossip about him now, but it totally was.

“Isn’t that dangerous? It’s almost midnight?”

Kaoru waved his hand, not that Adonis could see it, “It’s not big deal, he always does this. But anyway, this isn’t about anyone’s sleeping habits.”

“Okay.”

Kaoru could tell Adonis was waiting for him to say something, “So, today I talked to him.”

“How did that go?” Adonis yawned, Kaoru could hear the rustling of sheets in the background.

“It...” the older boy started. How  _ did  _ it go? In hindsight he wasn’t sure he learned anything, besides the fact that Rei totally managed to captivate him as he leaned in to wipe food off his face. Or how Kaoru wasn’t totally put off by his smell and appearance fresh out of the shower. Or even how his heart raced when Rei’s face was so close to his own.

But Kaoru couldn’t quite tell Adonis that. In fact, he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to say any mental realization he had during that encounter. Why the hell did he think calling was a good idea? He didn’t call Adonis to tell him that he finds Rei… attractive.

Or at least, is now able to come to terms with how he finds Rei attractive.

It’s normal for dudes to find other dudes attractive, Kaoru justified, it instills healthy competition… or… something.

Kaoru ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs up past his forehead, “It went okay, I’m not sure I learned much of anything. He kept mentioning Koga though, which kind of killed the mood, but whatever.” He almost wanted to ask Adonis if that made him sound like an asshole.

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“Sorry.”

Kaoru sighed, “I said… nevermind.”

There was a brief moment of silence, and Kaoru found himself looking out his bedroom window, onto the night streets. There were small crowds of people walking around, illuminated by intermittent streetlamps. It sucked, that life was going on around him but he was focused on thoughts about his roommate.

“Hakaze-senpai...” Adonis’s tentative voice interrupted, “I have a question. It’s unrelated to this, though.”

“Y’know when people say ‘I have a question’ it sounds really ominous, like, just ask the question.”

Adonis apologized, but continued, “While we’re here, and talking, I’d like to ask some… love advice.” The last two words were mumbled. Kaoru couldn’t tell if Adonis was ashamed, embarrassed, or simply didn’t think it was his place to ask.

“Go on...” Kaoru was curious.

“I want to write… a love note, a confession, and--”

“Generally that kind of thing is left to the girls y’know,” Kaoru interrupted, “Just keep flirting with her and wait ‘til she gives  _ you  _ one, you don’t want to weird her out.”

An uncomfortable silence, as if Adonis didn’t know what to respond, “Is it that uncommon? You’ve never put a love note in a girl’s locker? That’s how I always see it in movies.”

Kaoru laughed, “Yeah no, that’s not really how it works for guys.“

“Alright,” Adonis sounded somewhat skeptical, “But then… what if I never get one.”

“Dude. Adonis,” Kaoru sighed, “Have you seen the girls that fawn over you during our lives? You don’t have to worry about her noticing you.” How has he gone his whole life like this, being this dense? How is Adonis still alive?

“Do they?” Adonis sounded genuinely surprised, “I’m so focused on performing, I don’t think about that sort of thing...”

“Yeah? Well if you want a girl to notice you, you have to maybe start thinkin’ about it,” Kaoru laughed, getting back into bed. He was getting a little sleepy, and this conversation seemed to be nearing its end.

“Anyway,” now it was Kaoru’s turn to yawn, “I’m about to fall asleep, but tell me about her. What’s her name? Sign? Three important measurements?”

“Oogami.”

“Oh.”

_ Oh. _

* * *

Kaoru couldn’t help but skip unit practice the next day, screw it that he told Adonis he would go. After their chat last night, he wasn’t sure he could deal with whatever love triangle his unit was presenting itself to be. From what he knew, Rei likes Koga, Koga likes Rei, but Adonis also likes Koga, and now to add to all that: he himself likes R--

Kaoru shook his head, it really was best not to think about that. How did that last thought even get in there, it wasn’t true at all.

Rei just happened to be an attractive guy, one that he lived with. The attractive gay guy that he happened to share a room with.

These thoughts were pushed aside as Kaoru arrived to meet his date. If he was skipping practice, naturally he had something else planned. She was beautiful, truly a testament to everything that girls can be. Kaoru took her out to get coffee, the pair sat in the coffee shop and made conversation for an hour. She was a decently interesting girl, no more or no less than the typical girl he finds himself with. 

So why is it, that every now and then, his thoughts shifted. He’d find her voice going in one ear and out the other, and thoughts of her replaced with Rei.

He silently cursed himself for it. Couldn’t he go one day without this… this...  _ gay shit _ …? 

Kaoru found himself wishing he found this girl as captivating as he found her ten minutes ago, before thoughts of his roommate filled his mind. He knew there was something weird going on; he shouldn’t be thinking like this, no normal dude thinks like this. He tried to push it out of his mind for the remainder of the date, smiling and nodding at the beautiful girl in front of him as she told him about her day.

* * *

The blond let out a long exasperated sigh as he arrived home, greeted with two sets of shoes in the doorway. He could see where this was going, and he’d be better off just going back outside.

It wouldn’t hurt to drop off his bag though. Kaoru set his schoolbag down outside the bedroom; he already had his wallet in his pocket, so having the whole bag was like carrying dead weight. As he passed the bathroom he figured he might as well use that before he goes.

Kaoru did his business, taking care to wash off his hands in the bathroom sink. Afterward he applied lotion, and intended to apply some bb cream to his face, but any thoughts were cut short as both Rei and Koga made their presence known. The quietest moan drifted through the apartment, it wasn’t from Koga, he could tell that much.

It was clearly Rei’s voice, and that thought alone sent a shiver down Kaoru’s back. He shakily exhaled, getting back to the task of finding his bb cream. He was sure he put it behind the mirror, but maybe it was under the sink...

Rei moaned again, this time more sensual and a little louder than the last. Kaoru dropped what he was holding, various cosmetics clattering to the floor. He felt his self control slip away with them, Rei’s voice was doing embarrassing things to his body and he didn’t want to admit it. It would ruin whatever delicate balance the world was in if the blond had to voice the cause of the blush on his cheeks and down the back of his neck.

His bit his lip, makeup long forgotten, closing his eyes and trying to think of unsexy thoughts. First unsexy thought: Koga in his underwear. Kaoru could feel his temperature go down as he thought of the second year, thank god. He ran the sink, splashing his face with cold water. Kaoru was about to exit the bathroom when Rei, regrettably, spoke up again.

From the other room, Rei moaned, low in his throat. The sound alone went straight to Kaoru’s pants. It didn’t help that Rei followed it up with dirty talk; it was harder to hear, but Kaoru could barely make out that Rei was telling someone (he could be real with himself, it was Koga) to take  _ more  _ of him, or else there’d be a punishment. 

Not that Kaoru was trying to listen or anything…

Kaoru slumped against the door, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at his trousers, he knew he was turned on. Seeing the effects of it would just drive the point home that  _ the  _ Kaoru Hakaze was turned on. By a dude. He felt every variation of shame as he palmed himself, justifying it with the fact he couldn’t simply walk outside like this.

Still, not looking down, Kaoru slipped a hand into his pants, closing his eyes and stroking himself. This wasn’t gay, it’s a normal physiological reaction, duh. 

That thought process shattered as he heard Rei gasp and moan in the other room, and found himself arching his hips toward his hand. Some sick part of him wished he could get closer, maybe put his ear to the wall and make out every little thing his roommate said, stroking himself as if Rei was saying these things directly to him.

_ ‘Okay,’  _ Kaoru mentally corrected himself,  _ ‘That’s a little gay.’ _

So what if this was a little gay, he could deal with that later. What mattered in the here and now was that Kaoru sank to his knees, arching his back and stroking himself to Rei’s pleasured noises as Koga did god knows what. Kaoru wasn’t sure if he wished he was the one making Rei feel this way, or if he just enjoyed imagining what could possibly be going on behind closed doors. He replayed yesterday in his mind, remembering how close Rei was to him, how if he moved forward just a few centimeters their faces would have touched. He would have kissed Rei. The thought alone made him shiver, more precum dripped down his dick and the bathroom was filled with a slick noise as he flexed his hips, forcing his dick into his hand.

“Fuck,” Kaoru gasped, “Sakuma-s… Rei...” he groaned, and felt as if uttering the name only served to increase his pleasure. He was too far gone to care that he just moaned another guy’s name, much less the name of the man he was listening in on. “Sakuma-- Oh my god… Shit...” Kaoru bit his knuckle as his cum streaked the floor; he slowed his hand and let the rest of his milky white relief drip out of him.

He’d clean it up later, after the post-orgasm high wore off, and after he confronted the fact that  _ holy shit, he just rubbed one out to another guy _ .

Kaoru’s clean hand rubbed at his temples, unintentionally moving aside whatever sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. Maybe this wasn’t just another physiological reaction, maybe he really did want to do these unimaginable (up until a few seconds ago) things with Rei. He was ashamed, but curious.

“I’m gay, I’m so fucking gay,” Kaoru murmured, ripping off a paper towel and angrily wiping at the floor.

* * *

**To: Second year #2 (the good one)**

adonis wake up im gonna call u

**Received:**

k

**Outgoing call to: Second year #2 (the good one)**

Adonis sounded sleepy, but not the least bit surprised to receive another call from Kaoru at this hour. It was about midnight, same as yesterday.

Kaoru got straight to the point, “He isn’t here, can we talk?” 

“Yes, is something on your mind?”

“Yeah but...” Kaoru didn’t quite know where to begin, he wasn’t about to tell Adonis every embarrassing detail, that could wait. “Tell me about you and Koga first.”

“O-Oh,” Adonis stuttered a bit, he didn’t expect to be put on the spot. “Oogami and I ate lunch together today, it was nice. He is nice,” Adonis paused, “I asked if he wanted to spend time together after school, but he said he was busy with Sakuma-senpai.”

_ ‘No shit he was busy,’ _ Kaoru thought. He didn’t know how much Adonis knew about Rei and Koga’s relationship, and didn’t want to totally destroy his heart (Adonis was a pure boy) by telling him what they were really up to, so he only asked, “D’you know what’s up with them?”

“They seem like they’re together, but they’re not. I asked Oogami today.” Kaoru could sense the relief in Adonis’s voice. But wait, if they weren’t together, then… they’re just messing around? Kaoru had no idea how little he actually knew about Koga and Rei. He always assumed they were an item. He felt a strange weight in his stomach lifted.

“That’s good,” Kaoru replied, adding, “For you.”

“Yes, I think so too,” Adonis added, he wasn’t known to show much emotion, but he sounded happier, “I’m going to see if he wants to go out soon, I’d like to take him to that barbeque place we went to, but you said that may not be--”

“No no no,” Kaoru cut him off, “If it’s Koga, it’s a good idea.”

“Is that so…” Adonis hummed, “Thank you, there’s still so much I don’t know.”

“Yeah, of course,” Kaoru had no idea when this turned into a relationship advice column, but he could hardly complain. He was flattered that Adonis took his opinion seriously, and he was glad the other boy did, as Kaoru could imagine him totally lost otherwise.

“Well then, Hakaze-senpai, how are you?”

“I’m good.” No he wasn’t, he was amidst some kind of gay crisis. Though, Adonis was recently gay-ish, a new gay, maybe he would understand. “I,” he started, “Figured out my problem with Sakuma-san and Koga...”

Adonis was silent, as if requesting he continue. Damn his politeness.

“Anyway. You thought I was being super homophobic the other day, right? So maybe… Maybe I don’t have any problem with Sakuma-san kissing guys, it’s just,” Kaoru inhaled, then exhaled through his nose, taking a deep breath, “Y’know if  _ I’m _ the guy he’s kissing. I think that would be okay. Maybe.”

Both ends of the phone went silent, the silence felt like it went on forever, and Kaoru wished he could take what he said back. It was nerve-wracking, it felt like he waited days for a response, and it came as a huge relief when Adonis finally said, “It’s good you realized that.”

“Yeah… Like I’m not gay, but yeah.”

“You don’t have to be gay, it’s not just one or the other.”

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Kaoru agreed, “But if I’m bi, that’s like, half gay. Wouldn’t that round up to full gay in this situation?”

Adonis laughed, “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

The two boys sat in silence, only able to tell that they were still on the phone by the timer on the call counting up. It was a weird thing to talk about. Their crushes. On dudes.

“I’m--”

Before Adonis could say anything embarrassing, Kaoru had to get out of there, “I gotta gay.”

A pause.

“I mean I gotta go. I gotta go Adonis, goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now you’re the odd man out, aren’t you? I suppose we had to have one strange member of Undead, who knew it would be for being straight.”
> 
> Kaoru laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “Isn’t… isn’t that something, right?”
> 
> The words stung, he felt like he had no chance with Rei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated the tags also spoiler alert theres sex in this ch

“It’s Saturday,” Kaoru stated, suspiciously looking around his bedroom.

Rei sipped his tomato juice through a straw, “So it is.”

Kaoru stuck his neck out a bit, as if to say,  _ ‘yeah and?’ _ but Rei didn’t respond, only looked at him curiously. Kaoru sighed, “So where’s Koga?”

Their second year was nowhere to be seen, for once. Usually he’d be over, having some alone time with Rei, or whatever the hell they got up to. Kaoru was sure as shit they weren’t doing their homework together.

“My doggie has a mate now, isn’t that something?” Rei replied, almost proud. 

“A  _ m-mate _ ?” Kaoru sputtered. A strange sense of relief welled up within him, Koga was out of the picture. “Did Adonis actually--”

“Oho? How did you know it was Adonis-kun?” Rei smiled, “My my, Kaoru-kun did you go to practice for once?”

“Jeez… Adonis and I are closer than you think, don’t assume that stuff just because I don’t go to practice.”

“Of course, it was in jest,” Rei finished his juice, clasping his hands together, “You always deliver a wonderful performance, I can hardly fault you for not going to practice. Though I am surprised you and Adonis are close.”

“It’s no big deal,” the blond mumbled, “He’s our second year after all.”

“It’s unlike you, you aren’t one to make friendships with men so easily. Nor are you one to feel that sort of obligation.”

“I  _ said  _ it’s no big deal,” Kaoru looked away, Rei’s smile was… mesmerizing, and now he had it all to himself. He felt strange: strange about being relieved that Koga was out of the picture, about the fact he has a chance with Rei now. “So,” he starts, “How do you feel about Koga being with Adonis, are you jealous?”

“Jealous?” Rei asks, “Kukuku, I don’t know if I’d go that far.” He lays down, it’s almost noon, and probably time for a nap. “I’m happy for him, It’s a relief that I’m not holding my doggie back from what he really wants.”

“So did you like him?” Kaoru asks. He and Rei didn’t usually talk about stuff like this; it felt like treading into unknown territory, though Kaoru was treading into a lot of unknown territory lately.

“Doggie?” Rei pauses, “Perhaps when we were younger, but things have changed, wouldn’t you say?”

Kaoru nods, thinking,  _ ‘That doesn’t tell me shit.’ _

Rei holds out his hand in front of him, watching the light shine between his fingers, “Besides, he likes Adonis a lot too, you know?”

“He does?”

“Naturally, Adonis is quite a catch,” Rei states, very matter of fact.

“Is he? I mean… if you’re into that kind of thing,” Kaoru looked away,  _ ‘I guess I could see the appeal,’ _ he thought. In all of their interactions Adonis was very polite and understanding. The exact opposite of Koga. Maybe he needs that to balance himself out.

“My doggie is  _ very  _ into that kind of thing. Sometimes I’d bring up Adonis just to fluster him, it was so cute,” Rei grinned, “Now you’re the odd man out, aren’t you? I suppose we had to have  _ one  _ strange member of Undead, who knew it would be for being straight.”

Kaoru laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “Isn’t… isn’t that something,  _ right _ ?” 

The words stung, he felt like he had no chance with Rei.

* * *

**To: Second year #2 (Adonis)**

adonis help he thinks im straight

**Received:**

sry 2 hear tht

**To: Second year #2 (Adonis)**

I dont want apology idk what to do

**Received:**

cn we call i still dont liek to text

**Outgoing call to: Second year #2 (Adonis)**

“Adonis.”

“Senpai.”

“He thinks I’m  _ straight _ , what do I do?” Kaoru mumbled into the phone. He was walking down the street, and covered his mouth as he said the word ‘straight’ as if the word was something dirty.

“To be fair, you haven’t given him any reason to think otherwise, have you?”

“ _ No _ ,” Kaoru’s voice strains, “But...” Adonis is silent on the other end, “Look, can we get dinner somewhere and talk about this? Have you eaten?”

“I am always eating.”

“Stupid question I guess. Meet me at the place we went to the other day, kay?”

“Sounds good. I can be there in twenty minutes.”

True to his word, Adonis arrived twenty minutes later, as punctual as ever. Adonis relived his amazement at the grill in the center of their table, and ordered an excessive amount of meat.

“So he thinks I’m...” Kaoru narrowed his eyes, looking around the restaurant before leaning close to whisper, “Straight.”

Adonis nodded, “I’m sure Koga thought I was as well.”

Kaoru interrupted, “Wait-- you call him Koga now?”

“I...” Adonis blushed, “So I do...” As if it happened without realizing. “Regardless… I’m sure Oogami thought the same of me until I confessed.”

“No, no,” Kaoru added, “Call him Koga, it’s okay.”

“Okay,” Adonis looked down at the meat they were grilling, took a sip of water, and once again met Kaoru’s eyes, “When I told Koga my feelings, he was quick to understand.”

“Well, yeah,” Kaoru twirled a pair of tongs, “I’m sure you were really direct, right?”

“I’m not sure, I spoke as I always do.”

“That means you were...” Kaoru mumbled. This wasn’t really helping him.

“If you speak clearly and convey your feelings, I’m sure you won’t have a problem Hakaze-senpai.”

“But,” Kaoru interjected, he wasn’t sure how to do that. If it was so easy, he could have done it already! “Adonii~s I’ve never asked a guy out before! Doesn’t that make it weird?”

“I don’t see how that makes it weird. Koga was the first guy I asked out,” Adonis responded in turn, taking a piece of meat off the grill and eating it with some rice. “Treat it like you’re asking a girl out.”

Kaoru sighed, Adonis made it sound so easy! “If it’s a girl, I know she’ll say yes because I’m just that charming! What if he doesn’t find me charming?! What if guys are different than girls like that?”

“Don’t worry Hakaze-senpai, I find you quite charming.”

“It doesn’t make me happy hearing that from you!” Kaoru frowned, eating some of the meat feast in front of them. He felt like an inconsolable child.

“Sorry...” Adonis apologized, “I’m sure Sakuma-senpai finds you charming too, why should it be any different?”

“What do you mean? Of course it’s different,” Kaoru sighed, “He’s an experienced,” Kaoru leaned across the table and whispered, ” _ gay _ ,” before taking his seat once more, talking in a normal tone, “I’m not. What if he doesn’t like that? He’s so talented too, like, of course I am as well, but… You know? He’s just...” Kaoru let out an exasperated sigh, slightly louder than intended.

“Hakaze-senpai, if you tell him that, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

Kaoru tilted his head back, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. He groaned, “Ughh, you make it sound so  _ easy  _ Adonis.”

“If you’d like, you can practice on me.”

“No way, everyone here would hear me asking out another dude,” Kaoru scoffed. Though, ultimately, he was going to ask out a guy anyway. It was all a matter of when and where he lost his pride. He sighed to himself, giving in, “Maybe after dinner… Whatever. Tell me about you and Koga or something.” 

“Koga and I?” Adonis repeated back.

“Yeah, like, he hasn’t come over in a while, you keeping him busy?”

“Busy?” Adonis brought his hand to his face, he wasn’t sure how to interpret that. “Koga and I… we haven’t… we kissed but...”

Kaoru laughed, “I’m kidding, but wow you really are innocent, aren’t you~”

“So I am...” Adonis admitted, “Is that bad?”

“No, no,” Kaoru waved his hand, brushing away any concerns, “I don’t really want to think about you and Koga doing anything anyway.”

“Sorry...” Adonis willed the redness in his face to die down, “We did go out today, we took Leon for a walk.”

“Who?”

“His dog.”

“Sorry,” Kaoru grinned, totally not sorry, “I don’t really pay attention to that kind of thing.”

“It’s alright,” Adonis continued explaining, “I got to hold Leon, and we… we held hands.”

Just from his voice, Kaoru could tell how happy Adonis was. It was kind of heartwarming, in a weird naive way. If Adonis could do it, why couldn’t he?

Upon finishing their meal, the pair exited together. It was getting dark, but there weren’t too many people around. Kaoru took them on a quick detour, and, when he was sure there were no people around, he whispered to Adonis, “So… how do we do this?”

“Do what?” Adonis asked, evidently having forgotten his own idea from earlier.

“I was going to fake...” Kaoru mumbled, “ask you out. For practice.” As if he had to justify it.

“Okay,” Adonis agreed, “Please treat me as you would Sakuma-senpai.”

As soon as Kaoru looked him in the eyes, he felt like he couldn’t do it, embarrassment overtook him. He had to do it though! Adonis was just a second year, and he knew the other boy wouldn’t laugh at him. “I,” Kaoru began, covering his face with his hand almost immediately. His cheeks were heating up and he was probably sporting a totally-uncool blush.

“It’s okay, go at your own pace Hakaze-senpai,” Adonis’s collected voice reached his ears, and he felt himself calming down. “I can even act as Sakuma-senpai would, if that makes you feel less weird about it.”

Kaoru nodded, now looking at his own feet. Why did it have to be so different with guys? Was Rei the only one like this? How could Rei reduce him to this…

“Kaoru-kun...” Adonis’s voice mimicked, “You expressed interest in speaking to me about something?”

“Wow, that’s really good...” Kaoru complemented Adonis’s impersonation, he was a little surprised.

Adonis’s voice reverted back to normal, “Is it? I spend so much time around him. It is just something that I’ve picked up on. Anyway,” he cleared his throat, sounding unlike himself as he continued, “Kaoru-kun, tell me your feelings.”

“Sakuma I...” Kaoru began, quickly correcting himself, “Rei I...” Oh god, his mind was blanking. What was he supposed to say again? ”I’ve been thinking and I...”

Adonis could see Kaoru struggling, he waved his hand in front of the other boy’s face, “Hakaze-senpai, please don’t overexert yourself.”

“N-No it’s fine!” Kaoru corrected him, “Rei, I kinda like you, so...” Kaoru stepped closer to Adonis, leaning in as if to give him a kiss, “I’m not going to kiss you though. Gross.”

Adonis took a step back, “You’d kiss Sakuma-senpai?”

“I-It’s not that weird!!!” Kaoru justified, his voice becoming higher, “You kiss Koga!” Kaoru could feel his heart beating out of his chest. It was a shitty confession at that, and he tried to hide it with the kiss. 

“Koga and I are already together,” Adonis mumbled. Maybe he really was too innocent…

“Did you say something?”

“N-No… In any case, I have to go home now,” Adonis excused himself, “Tell me how it goes with Sakuma-senpai.”

* * *

Kaoru entered their apartment, swearing to himself that he’ll do it, he’ll confess. He spent the walk home rehearsing ways to do it, if only so he doesn’t make a fool of himself like he did with Adonis. Rei was still home and relaxing on the couch. Their curtains were open and he assumed the other boy was doing whatever the nighttime equivalent of sunbathing was.

What a weirdo. Kaoru couldn’t believe this was where his affections lied.

Upon entering the room he called out a typical, “I’m home.” Rei didn’t look up. “I’m  _ home _ .”

“Oh? Welcome home.”

“I’m surprised you’re still here,” Kaoru replied, making idle conversation.

“It appears I got too comfortable, doesn’t it? I’m not sure how long I dozed off,” Rei replied wearily. He rubbed his eyes, looking back at Kaoru and squinting at the light.

“It’s maybe 9 or 10 now,” Kaoru answered, taking a seat in the armchair across from him. His feet were flat on the floor, and his hands were on his knees. He wanted to confess to Rei, but he was getting nervous, and he didn’t want his body to shake and give it away.

“That’s not too late,” Rei yawned, “Did you just get home?”

“Yeah, Adonis and I got dinner and hung out a bit.

“Adonis-this, Adonis-that. If he wasn’t with doggie, I wouldn't be surprised if you were an item, kukuku.”

“Ugh, I don’t want to be with Adonis,” Kaoru groaned. 

“Of course, of course. I’m sure there’s someone else you have your eye on.” Rei smiled his typical smile, the one that was just one step away from a shit eating grin.

Kaoru weighed the words in his mind, he  _ could  _ say something, he  _ could  _ speak up now. After seconds that felt like hours, the spontaneous side of his brain pushed him in a direction he hoped was right. “Yeah, I want you instead,” he stated, voice unwavering in his resolve.

Unlike in his practice with Adonis, he didn’t move to kiss the other boy. On the contrary, he stayed seated in his armchair, sweat rolled down the back of his neck and he watched Rei’s eyes widen, and then reply with, “What.”

“What,” Kaoru mirrored. Oh shit, he could always play this off as a joke, right? It was just a joke…

“Surely you must be kidding.”

_ ‘This is it Kaoru,’  _ he thought to himself,  _ ‘A perfect opening to play it off as a joke!’  _

Yet, by some strange thought process, he found himself saying, “No, it’s not.”

Rei stood up, walking over to Kaoru and leaning close. The closer he got, the further Kaoru backed into the chair. Their faces were so close, Kaoru swore they were breathing the same air. He could feel Rei’s breath tickle his lips as the dark haired boy spoke, “My my, you had us all convinced you were straight.”

“H-Had me convinced too… I don’t like guys or anything. Just you.”

“Just me? An exception was made?” Rei chuckled, moving away from Kaoru but running his hand along the other boy’s jaw, “I’m flattered.”

Kaoru’s body felt hot, just from the touch of Rei’s hand. He was certain it wasn’t this warm in here when he came in. “I mean,” he began, “I got all pissed seeing you with Koga. You probably thought I hated it because you’re both guys. I just had a problem with it, you know,” Kaoru paused, gathering what little cohesive thoughts he had left, “I had a problem with it just because it wasn’t me you were kissing.”

“Is that so? You wanted me to kiss you?” Rei smiles, melodic voice the last thing to reach Kaoru’s ears before lips are pressed against his own.

_ ‘Rei is kissing me…’ _ he thought, and suddenly Kaoru choked on a breath deep in his throat, and had to part for air.

“How was that?~ Or was that cough me turning you off guys for the rest of your human lifespan?”

Kaoru mumbled in reply, “It wasn’t bad...”

“Is that so? I’m pleased we could get this sorted out,” Rei adds, pressing his lips to Kaoru’s once more.

Kaoru closes his eyes, but feels Rei in his lap. The other boy is leaning into the kiss, one arm around his shoulders and the other hand at his cheek. It’s surprisingly tender, at least until Rei nips at his lip. Kaoru could tell where this was going, he parted his lips, and felt Rei’s tongue enter his mouth. 

Altogether, this didn’t feel  _ that  _ different from making out with a girl, and Kaoru wasn’t sure if that put him at ease. His fingers tangled into Rei’s hair, tugging on dark locks as their tongues maneuvered around each other’s mouths. It felt good, really good, and Kaoru was absolutely certain in this moment that he made the right decision by revealing his feelings to Rei. They kissed passionately, and Kaoru found himself making all kinds of needy noises into the kiss without realizing it. Rei’s clothed chest was against his own, and he could feel his body heating up.

Kaoru parted from the kiss, lips tingling and fingers still tangled in Rei’s hair, “Shouldn’t we stop?”

“Is this too much for you?” Rei whispers in his ear.

Kaoru felt his hair stand on end, “N-No it’s just...” Kaoru didn’t know if he could face it; if they kept going, surely they’d end up… _ you know _ . Kaoru wasn’t sure about doing any of that with a guy… Not that it was unappealing (especially given Rei currently on his lap), but he never thought about  _ how _ . He’d never so much as seen a gay porn in his life. He’d been with a girl who suggested pegging before, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it; it seemed too gay to take something up the ass, so Kaoru hadn’t even looked into it.

Rei could complete Kaoru’s statement in his head. Feelings out in the open, he was sure the both of them were sexually experienced, “What’s wrong with that? We’re just two attractive guys who like each other, aren’t we?~”

Kaoru’s head was spinning, not only did Rei mention liking him back, but he didn’t find anything wrong with what they were doing, “But if we keep going… we’ll end up...”

Rei was kissing up his neck, voice low in his ear as he replied, “Isn’t that the point?”

Kaoru couldn’t find fault with that, he was sure it would happen eventually, he just didn’t expect it to be so soon! He lightly guided Rei away from his neck, “Dude, give me a break. I just became gay… or bi… or whatever… however this works...” It was one thing to fantasize about Rei, but it was another to actually get the chance to do things like this, it was kind of overwhelming.

Rei’s hand stroked his thigh as the other boy replied, “I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but even I can see you’re somewhat excited from this, aren’t you? I want to touch you, if you’ll let me.”

Kaoru’s hands trembled, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to, but he had one condition, “Just… just don’t put anything… you know…  _ In. _ ” His voice trailed off on the last word. Getting a dick in him was like the epitome of gay, he wasn’t ready for that yet.

Rei complied, “Your wish is my command,” and Kaoru could hardly hide his eagerness when faced with the sultry tone of Rei’s voice. Rei took him by the hand, pulling Kaoru off the chair and into his arms for another kiss. “My dear Kaoru-kun,” the boy in question shivered, “If, in your words, putting something  _ ‘in’ _ is off limits, what about your thighs?”

“What about them?” Kaoru replied, clueless as Rei guided him toward the bedroom.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Kaoru found himself on his bed; Rei was leaning over him, dark waves of hair framing his face and cascading past his shoulders. The older boy’s hands were undoing his shirt, then pants. Kaoru tried to unbutton Rei’s shirt, but he felt like his hands just got in the way of Rei going through his familiar motions. Kaoru felt weirdly self conscious being naked in front of Rei, he’d never felt this way with a girl before. There was just something nerve wracking about being sized up by an equally gorgeous dude. He was half hard, and so was Rei, so at least he didn’t have that to be embarrassed about; this was all affecting Rei just as much as it affected him (and he almost took pride in that).

Rei wasted no time, kissing and nipping his way down Kaoru’s body. “Mmmn, how nice,” Rei mused, ghosting a fingertip up Kaoru’s length, finally touching it to rub the precum at the tip. He heard Kaoru gasp, and watched his eyes mesmerized on the string of fluid connecting them as he pulled his hand away.

The blond was on his side, legs bent and Rei kneeling at his rear. Kaoru’s eyes were closed, opening them just a crack to watch what Rei was doing. It took him by surprise when he felt a cold gel between his thighs, “S-Sakuma-- W-What are you...”

“Please, call me Rei; it seems more fitting when doing things like this, doesn’t it?” Rei continued, pushing his hand between Kaoru’s thighs, “Does this feel nice?” 

It did feel nice, Rei’s hand massaging his thighs, assisted by whatever oil or lube he may have used. Kaoru couldn’t trust his voice, and only nodded, further nudging his face into his own pillow.

“Mmmn,” Rei hums, “You’re so handsome Kaoru-kun, especially your backside.” 

Kaoru whined as Rei’s hand found its way to his ass, he was squirming at the other boy’s touch. Eventually Rei stopped, granting him a brief respite, only to position himself at Kaoru’s thighs and nudge his dick between them. Kaoru’s body moved as Rei pressed closer to him, earning him a laugh from the more experienced boy.

“Now now, Kaoru-kun, you’ll have to be still,” Rei panted, thrusting himself between Kaoru’s thighs once more, “Haven’t you done these sorts of things with ladies before, surely you understand?”

Kaoru watched the head of Rei’s dick appear between his thighs, accompanied by a filthy slippery sound that echoed around the room. Never before had he been so glad that they live alone. As for Rei’s actual question, he’d never done this  _ specifically _ . “N-No, not this but...” Kaoru rubbed his face into the pillow, it felt like admitting defeat. He may not be a virgin, but Rei made him feel so inexperienced.

“Is that so?” Rei was a little surprised, perhaps Kaoru talked big and didn’t have any experience to show for it.

“E-Even if I had,” Kaoru replied between gasps, “I wouldn’t be the one receiving it y’know.” Rei wasn’t even touching him directly, yet he was sure his chest was flushed pink and his hair was an absolute mess. Not to mention the fact he could feel his dick desperately straining at his stomach. Rei was still sliding his cock between his thighs, it felt so hot he couldn’t imagine the lube ever having been cold against his skin. His body ached for more, and he felt his mind concoct what he thought was the nastiest idea. Surely his brain must be high on some kind of hormones or arousal, and he felt himself voicing it anyway, “Rei,” he panted, looking at the other boy but covering his eyes with his hand, “I want you to put it in, but maybe just the tip... ”

“Oh?”

“D-Don’t make me say it again...”

“In that case, you may want to lie on your back.”

Kaoru expected the result to be immediate, Rei would slide out from between his thighs with a wet pop, and position himself at his ass. Then he’d slide in, and Kaoru would lose whatever type of virginity he may have left. He shivered a bit, thinking about how it was Rei of all people that he was going to let take him like this. His confession earlier may have been lackluster, but if Rei was willing to do this sort of thing, surely he understood.

Kaoru felt Rei between his thighs, but didn’t feel anything inside him. The blond moved his hand away from his face, brushing aside any hair as well. He didn’t want to whine, but he thought he was pretty clear! “If you don’t put it in soon I’m going to change my mind you know!”

“Relax Kaoru-kun,” Rei rubbed his thigh, “Don’t be so eager, I have to prepare you first.”

Kaoru didn’t think the process was that complicated. He was about to ask,  _ ‘What? Prepare?’  _ but swallowed back the words as he felt one of Rei’s fingers prodding at his entrance. The slick finger slid right in, and all he felt was a strange pressure. It didn’t feel particularly good or bad. He expected Rei to just plow right in there, not finger him. It was weird and uncomfortable, but Rei told him to be patient, though Kaoru assumed he meant something like:  _ ‘Be patient until I can put my dick in.’ _ However, he realized the dark haired boy meant something  _ completely  _ different as Kaoru arched his back, keening at whatever strange spot Rei just brought to life inside of him. It felt so good, he mentally told himself that he could absolutely never go back to girls now.

Rei delightfully watched Kaoru enjoy himself, adding another finger and watching the other boy’s toes curl and grip at the sheets. Rei stroked himself with his other hand; though he paced himself and only used a gentle touch from his thumb and forefinger. 

A third finger was added, and Kaoru rocked his hips against Rei’s hand every time his fingers entered him. He must look too eager, but he didn’t care. He’d never felt this way before, he didn’t even know it was possible to feel like this, and he absolutely wanted more. Kaoru tilted his head, blond locks falling past his face and sticking to his forehead with sweat. His teeth dug into the pillow beneath his head, muffling whatever desperate noises he made as he came. He arched his hips a few more times, riding out his orgasm against Rei’s hand. Warm cum glazed his chest, but that was of no concern right now. His arm still covered his face, and he felt Rei remove his fingers and lean over him. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed that, you really are a sensitive boy Kaoru-kun,” Rei smiled, pressing a kiss to Kaoru’s parted lips. Kaoru moved his arm at that, allowing Rei to see his beautiful half-lidded eyes. They were clouded with a mix of lust and exhaustion. It was really quite arousing, but Rei allowed Kaoru a moment to relax as he lay beside the other boy. “I may not be a lady, but...”

“Don’t have to be one...” Kaoru whispered, though the sound found its way to Rei’s ears regardless.

Rei smiled, he liked this Kaoru, the more open Kaoru, “Would you like to stop here? It’s becoming normal sleep hours for you humans, isn’t it?” Kaoru mumbled something in reply, Rei couldn’t quite make it out. He could only assume it was a  _ ‘no’  _ based on the fact that Kaoru was currently sliding his fingers over the base of Rei’s dick.

Kaoru thought he’d be more grossed out by it, touching another guy like this, but it felt no different than touching himself. There was only so much variation that came with dicks, and he found himself reaching a comfortable rhythm rather quickly.

“If you’d still like to try,” Rei panted, “I can put it inside of you...” He was content finishing like this, but he really honestly hoped Kaoru said yes.

There wasn’t a yes or no answer, Kaoru simply gestured to his bedside table stating, “I have condoms in there.”

The thought hadn’t necessarily occurred to Rei, he didn’t usually use them, Koga had been his only partner for a while. Though naturally Kaoru would have condoms, they were more of a necessity for him. Rei brought his hand to the drawer, picking up the box of condoms and unceremoniously dumping the contents on the bedside table with his free hand, “Would you like me to use one?”

“Wait...” Kaoru replied without thinking. He’d never really had the option  _ not  _ to use condoms before. It was kind of gross having Rei inside him without one, but on the other hand, he really wondered what it would feel like. It may be gross, but it was almost… hot. Kaoru followed up with a real response, “Y-You don’t need to do that!” Rei was looking at him quizzically, “I mean, I’ve never had the option not to use one before. Though it’s like my first time, so don’t  _ totally  _ defile me, get it?”

Now that Kaoru mentioned it, Rei couldn’t help but find that idea appealing. He wanted to be the first to claim Kaoru like that, but perhaps it was best saved for some other time. Rei resumed his position between Kaoru’s legs, placing a pillow underneath him before entering him. It wasn’t difficult, given all the lube and preparation, and Rei pushed in as far as he could. Kaoru was panting below him, getting used to the sensation of being filled by something other than fingers. Rei felt thick and warm inside of him; he could only assume, based on the noises that Rei was making, that he felt good too.

Rei gave a few hard thrusts, hips smacking against Kaoru’s ass and jolting his body forward. He bit his lip, following it with a few shallow thrusts as he was quickly getting close. His hips were begging to go faster and faster, but Rei managed to pull out in time, straddling one of Kaoru’s thighs and fucking his own fist until he came. Instead of a moan or a gasp, he bit down on Kaoru’s neck, eliciting a noise filled with both pain and pleasure from the other boy. Absolutely spent, he let his head rest on Kaoru’s shoulder, watching his bite turn into a bruise.

“That was good,” Kaoru sighed. It was both a statement and a question. Thankfully Rei nodded in affirmation. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, and he pulled a thin sheet over the both of them.

* * *

Kaoru awoke alone, sheet stuck to his chest with the remnants of their encounter.  _ ‘At least that proves it wasn’t a dream,’  _ Kaoru thought, breathing a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding in. He sat up in bed, intending to get up and shower, and a note fell into his lap. It was handwritten, only stating,  _ “Went out to feed” _ accompanied by Rei’s signature.

Weird vampire… he was probably just wandering around, maybe getting something to eat from a convenience store.

Kaoru found his phone on the bedside table (though it was buried in condoms for some reason), he unlocked it and put together a text.

**To: Adonis**

you awake?

**Received:**

ys

**To: Adonis**

ok so you wont believe it but it worked???

**Received:**

what worked? with sakuma-senpai?

**Outgoing call to: Adonis**

**Call declined**

**Received:**

DONT CALL ITLL WAKE LEON

**To: Adonis**

yikes….. turn off caps lock lol

**Received:**

I FRGET HOW. IT JUST HAPPENED

**Received:**

koga fixed it

**To: Adonis**

wtf dont let him read my texts

**Received:**

sry but he fixed it

**To: Adonis**

anyway rei and i are a thing now

**Received:**

(★ゝω・)bﾟ・:*:・Congratulations・:*:・ﾟ

**To: Adonis**

did koga show u that……...

**Received:**

hwo did you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta gay

**Author's Note:**

> btw i dropped some honorifics because they felt weird, but I don't think it really matters so idk... hope you enjoyed LOL


End file.
